Naruto the Surrealist
by Xero Makaze
Summary: What if the eyes of the sage was only a Myth? And if Madara never Acquired those eyes? With his parents alive Namikaze Naruto has lived a peaceful life; but when he was attacked and almost died...What if he was the first human in almost two millenia to have those eyes.


Everything I thought existed doesn't and everything I don't thought existed it does. My vision filled with many colors, finite detail that I desire it to stay like that forever. My body is deeply falling into a void of lighted darkness, where the amalgamation of light and darkness prevails and its core is none other than love. With its boldness; just as axis. Games of light running at the air and yellow love crystals at the ground I walk with my nude feet; with explosions on the horizon, holes on the ocean and a deep green on the forest.

* * *

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Age: 7

Family: Namikaze Minato-Uzumaki Kushina (Parents), Jiraiya (Godfather)

Abilities: None

Additional information: Loves painting

* * *

I'm Uzumaki Naruto and since that day, my vision of the world was very different from normal people; I saw those rainbows in my vision fade as my vision turned normal as a human should be. As I heard a voice invade my senses, oh; I could hear the voices of the wind calling and protesting about the hotness at the air. "NARUTO!" A red-haired woman smashed through the door, wearing a cooking-apron and with a cooking spoon on her hand. I opened my eyes, my vision felt raped and overwhelmed by the morning colors, for a moment I saw it and felt it. Everything was upside down, yet nothing fell out of it's original gravitational position. It all stayed and we were just commoners on a upside-down dimension where chaos wasn't ensued by this factors. I closed my eyes and colors invaded myself again, my senses were heightened in that sporadic, inspirational yet surreal moment where I felt myself falling through the eternity as my body went-through the grassy sea, and I dived myself even more at the brown soft yet solid water.

"Naruto." I heard my mother call again, I opened my eyes and my face light up in a beautiful curve that fired doubts hate and loneliness away of the vicinity. "I'll go." I got up and felt a bit tipsy, maybe I slept too much. My room was of a white color, the representation of an esoteric and normal human mind, yet, behind that closet were my first paintings and my painting tools, the representation of my thoughts on paper, my mind hasn't felt so strange than now. I went to the kitchen and saw my father dressed still in his night-dressings and with some sleep on his face. For me he seemed to be alas happy, and I felt so. Although what surprised my more was that not days ago my mother was confirmed pregnant again.

I dig through the food mom prepared, I still had a year before going to the academy as all clan heirs or sons of shinobi did, although some choose; I chose myself to be on that place. Many doubt that I was strong enough to be a shinobi; I even knew m parents had their own doubts on their conscious mind. The truth was that, since that day, my vision changed…I felt the world halt for a moment that day; I saw the rainbow around us that no one dares to see. They say we live on a reality, but I see what's behind that reality; a surrealistic paradise. My vision never felt so raped, taken, pierced, overwhelmed, overworked, overdid, overmashed, subdrowsed; as that day where I saw and felt all those sensations, colors, moods…starting from all over my toes and nails and going all over my body that made the hairs of my body to stand up at the sensation.

"So, Naruto; you'll join the academy?" Namikaze Minato asked watching the boy eat with closed eyes. "Oh, yeah." He said and both parents smiled. "Gambate ne, Naru-chan." Naruto's mother smiled warmly at her son as she gave him her support. With a smile, he walked away after giving a farewell to his parents and walking through the streets, the truth was that he wasn't the same anymore. Not after that attack he suffered and survived from.

Going to an abandoned training ground, he closed his eyes and tried to focus his vision more. He opened his eyes to reveal purple iris and sclera with a crimson red pupil and a yellow concentric circle around the pupil.

* * *

Everything was yellow, and there were many other colors around him; this was the true essence of chakra in nature and in ones own being. Closing his eyes and opening them again, he found himself falling; he pierced-through a cloud and still continued on a free fall. Many colors were created from nothingness, brown, purple, yellow, red, green…the scenario now seemed to be an alley yet someone could see holes through some of the walls and created some type of tubes where someone could see through and the darkness inside those holes continued on. Then he fell on green water, that made it solid and now he was facing solid grass surface. He heard a couple of steps and saw a creature, this was rather strange if not to say, mystic.

Four legs; the frontal legs were a yellow/brown tiger legs while the legs of the back were thick like a brown bear's, a thick fluffy tail, the torso part was composed of mostly a tiger's torso while the back including back legs, rear and tail resembled like a bears, the neck of a black snake with purple belly and, the head and eyes of a brown eagle and two deer horns.

Surprised to see such a creature in this world; he approached slowly to the creature that seemed to be aware of his intentions. When he was at enough distance, he placed his right palm on the creature's head.

What was this? Was it something real? Why the man stays blind to this wonders?

* * *

**This was a big challenge for me, for the first time I try to write with almost explicit detail of a scenario and sensations of the character; for the reader to feel the surreal ambience, I really had to center myself in the idea of Naruto being somehow in what some would call Sleep-Drugged-state that starts to imagine surreal things. **

**I'll try hard to be very descriptive of the surreal ambience, sensations and vision; but you'll have to be imaginative enough to actually place yourself in Naruto's P.O.V. and let your imagination see what it wants to see.**

**I leave you with this brief intro and One-Shot of what depending reviews, would be my greatest challenge yet and of course a great story on my eyes.**


End file.
